Things that were Done
by ClassicLover984
Summary: Naruto is in Paris with, Sai. The are studying aboard! I deal in the modern world people! So bare with me... There's some people that I made up to use as filers. You can have them if you want, I don't care...just send a shot out!
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

**Beta'd by my very good friend Mad Mardigan**

**I don't own Naruto and that is just sad *tears***

Hiya folks, well this is my first attempt at making love! I liked writing it and I made up some new players for this story. I hope you enjoy it! If you don't, who gives a Damn, I still Rock!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The meeting

* * *

He looked out his window; it was a rainy day in Paris, France. The Eiffel Tower still stood proud and beautiful in the fading light. Naruto had set in the windowsill all day, only moving for an occasional cup of tea or to go to the bathroom. He didn't have any classes at the American University of Paris, and it was relief.

He never thought that studying art history and restoration techniques could be so tiresome. Naruto spent most of his time by himself and at first, it was maddening! However, after a while he welcomed the silence of his own company, due to the University halls always tending towards being crowded, and the level of noise deafening. Everyone was always pushing and pulling their way here and there.

Paris was the city of possibilities and love, neither of which Naruto wanted any part of. He missed his small town; the smell of sakura trees in the air, the light traffic, where no one was ever in a real hurry. Naruto shook his head as if to dislodge his current frame of mind, because the next thing he knew, his thoughts would go _that _man again. Naruto sighed as he heard the soft knock on his door.

He knew it was Sai, because that was the only person he ever talked to. He opened the door to view an ebony haired person who smiled like he had seen the heavens. "Sai, whatever it is, I am not buying it." The dark haired man frowned, "Naruto! We are here to see France and everything it has to offer." Turning away from the door, Naruto resumed his place on the windowsill.

"I signed us up to study in Paris because we deserved to be in the city that offers every opportunity at love." Naruto shook his head. "For some strange reason, love is not on my list of important things. And to be honest, I am surprised it is even on yours!" The ebony boy sighed and collapsed on the couch. "Yeah, I know. I just need to move on and out!"

Sai shot up off the couch. "And so do you, Naruto. If I recall correctly, we were both left for the same exact reason!" Sai pulled Naruto's shoes out and then put them on him. "We are going out tonight and you look hot!" Naruto rolled his eyes. "What do you know?" Naruto said it like he was excited. "And I feel like total shit." Sai just shook his head at Naruto's sarcasm.

They headed down the stairs and hailed a cab. "Where are we going this early, it is only eight?" Sai was looking out the window to keep from looking in the face of his very depressed friend. "We are meeting some of our classmates for dinner and a couple of drinks." Naruto did not know any of his classmates, except for Sai.

"I do not know any of those people and you know that, Sai." Sai rolled his eyes. "That is because most of them are afraid to talk to you, because you look so damn mean." He paused. "You quite literally scare people into not speaking to you!" Sai was right. When he looked at someone, they just seem to walk the other way.

Naruto wasn't bothered in the least by it. That just meant he wouldn't have to get to know anyone. "Well, all that stops tonight, we have been in Paris for three months and you only venture out for groceries, school or class assignments." He looked at Naruto. "You are ranked at the top of all our classes. You are usually such a slacker and to be honest I am starting to despise this Naruto."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Alright Sai, you have made your point. I guess I cannot alienate my only friend in Paris." Sai nodded as the cab came to a stop, in front of a bistro named _Bella's_. Naruto put on a smile or at least something similar to it, because it had been months since he actually smiled. "Okay, Naruto. I need you to play nice with the others." Naruto rolled his eyes as he exited the cab.

He opened the bistro's door for Sai and Sai just winked at him. As soon as they turned the corner all you heard was, "Sai, you made it!" He just nodded and blew kisses. "Yes, and I brought my little friend…Naruto." He pulled Naruto from behind him and Naruto waved half-heartedly. "Hello, everybody, I am Uzumaki Naruto."

They all seemed a little hesitant at first, but after he smiled and waved. The group of three decided to make space for him to sit down at the table. "Come sit here, I am Ajax Beaumont." The guy sounded like he was Australian or something like that. Naruto was cautious, but then set down beside him. "I have a couple of classes with you and Sai. You always seem like you are somewhere else."

Naruto thought, _'I have classes with you?' _Naruto smiled and Ajax just kept talking. "Then a couple of nights ago, Sai tells us that you and he are really good friends." Naruto nodded intently. "Yeah, Sai and I have been friends for years now. We used to spend a lot of time together because our exes were in the same band together." Sai frowned at the reminder.

Ajax was somewhat sexy. With his hazel brown eyes, brown hair with blond highlights, and he had the prettiest set of lips.

"On a whim, Sai signed us up to come over here and study for a year." Ajax smiled at him and it made him uncomfortable. "I am very glad he signed you up, because you are very beautiful." Naruto blushed at the compliment and Sai just snickered.

'_This is obviously a setup.'_ Naruto thought as Ajax talked about Naruto's work. Apparently, he had been watching Naruto for a while. He felt bad. He didn't pay much attention to anyone else's, except for Sai's work. "I feel a little stupid, because I have yet to see anything you have done."

The guy waved his hand. "That is fine, I am sure after tonight that will change." Naruto bit his lip and nodded in agreement. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Sai kissing the girl that set next to him. "Oh' I am sorry. Naruto this is Sophie and she is prefect, is she not." The girl turned to face him and she was quite exquisite. She had porcelain like skin, blond hair, high cheekbones, and eyes that reminded you of purple amethyst.

"Wow, you really are picturesque and elegant." Naruto smiled. "Almost like a painting, that someone forgot to paint." The girl blushed and turned completely towards Naruto. "You sure are a charmer." Ajax rolled his eyes and turned her back around to Sai. "That is enough of that my dear, Sophie. Besides, I saw the blond first." She bit her lip. "Okay fine, but he is really hot! You better be careful, Jaxs." Naruto blushed and Sai rolled his eyes. "Well, you are Naruto! Your work is amazing and you are hot."

The conversation was halted as another came into view. "I am here! Please try to hold your applause. I am only one girl, you must remember." The others chuckled softly. She was beautiful, with her toffee colored skin and her curly hair.

"You should have been on time Antigone." She pouted. "Remy, did I miss my chance?" The other boy nodded. "Baby, you missed your chance, because Ajax snapped him up." She kissed the Remy guy. "Can I go home with you tonight, then?" Remy; who reminded Naruto of Kiba because they shared the same looks, nodded at her. "Of course." Naruto just shook his head to dislodge the thoughts of leading to Konoha.

After eating and sharing a few bottles of wine to loosen up for the club, the group exited _Bella's_, laughing and chatting as they went. Turning a final corner, the schoolmates walked down a street lined with the Parisian club scene before heading to Propagation. The line was long, but he was pulled to the door and they walked right in. You could hear the others in line protesting and Naruto just blushed.

After a couple of shots of something green, Naruto took to the dance floor. Ajax was right on his heels and the two danced until he looked at his watch. It read 2:00 a.m.; Naruto pulled away from Ajax and found Sai. "Sai, we have to go! Your ass signed us up, to sit in on the nude model class tomorrow morning." Sai's eyes bucked, he had completely forgotten. "Sorry guys, we have to! I did something completely stupid a while ago!" Naruto waved at a sad group and Ajax made the hand sign, call me. Naruto just nodded, even though he didn't have the boy's number.

The two of them stood out side the club and then hailed a cab back to their apartment building. "Do you not think that Jaxs is super hot?" Naruto rolled his eyes at Sai. "He is very hot and so were Sophie, Remy, and Antigone." Sai nodded his head in agreement. "That is what makes it perfect! They are carefree, just what we need!" Sai was right. The two of them deserved a little fun.

Naruto's alarm clock went off like a hammer. He groaned, as he shut the clock off, and stared at the numbers, it was 8:30. This left them thirty minutes to get there. _'Thank god it is around the corner,'_ Naruto thought. Stumbling into the bathroom, he turned the shower on before turning to the medicine chest and retrieving two aspirins then swallowed them dry. Stepping into the spray, he let the watercourse down his body, before stepping under the showerhead in hopes of relief for his aching skull.

When he stepped out of the shower, he figured Sai was still incapacitated. He dried off quickly and pulled on some dark-fitted jeans with a black tank. He pulled his orange sweatshirt and messenger bag off his chair and headed to Sai's apartment. He took the steps two at time and proceeded to bang on Sai's door. "Damn you, Sai! I know you can hear me. Now, get the fuck up!"

After being answered by silence, Naruto rubbed his temples and remembered that the extra key was at the top of the door ledge. Removing the key from it's hiding place, he slid it in and unlocked the door before slipping inside. There Sai was still sleeping. Grumbling as he went into the water closet, Naruto turned on the shower. He looked at his watch. They only had ten minutes to make this thing work. "Sai, get your ass up!" Sai fell out the bed and Naruto snickered.

"Please don't make me go…I don't want to go." Naruto shook his head. "The shower is ready and you have five minutes." Sai pouted, but got into the shower. Two minutes later, he was greeted with a bottle of water and aspirins. "Thank you so much, Naru." He swallowed the aspirins and pulled on some black sweatpants with a black fitted shirt.

He grabbed his bag while Naruto put the secret key back. The two of them hurried to the studio, they were last to enter. However, they were not late and that was a relief. "Class, these are the two best students in my restoration class and I thought it would be nice for them to sit in on my model class."

Professor Dumois always made it a point to embarrass his best students. "The two are both only twenty-one years old and are both working on there masters in art history!" The class applauded and the two just blushed and took the remaining seats in the front. The class was a nice change of pace, because they were usually coping old paintings.

The class lasted a couple of hours and Naruto's headache started to rear its ugly little head again. Professor Dumois loved what he was seeing from the two boys he had taken a liking too, but the class was ending. "Alright class, our time is up for the day. As for you two, feel free to stop by anytime." Professor Dumois winked at the leaving boys.

Sai sighed as he hit the door. "We are free!" He frowned. "And I am starving, let's go to La Coupe." Naruto had been craving a Rueben, from La Coupe for a week now. The two were seated at the table, when Naruto went to check his cell phone messages. "Damnit, I left my phone in my apartment." Sai rolled his eyes. "You can be so scattered brain, sometimes." He then frowned when he realized that he too, left his phone. "Apparently, I am not the on only one today?"

The food came and they talked about Ajax. "I am going to tell you…are you going to let me tell you?" Naruto nodded. "Okay, so I started hanging out with them about two months ago. I have sleep with all of them except Ajax." Naruto thought, _'Typical Sai, sleep with everyone until you feel better.'_ "Ajax said he had his eye on someone special. Of course I asked him 'who?' " Sai pointed at Naruto. " He had his eye on you, but because you looked so mean he was working up the nerve to ask you out."

Sai took a bite of Naruto's Rueben. "Anyway, I told him that you and I were friends. You pretty much know the rest." The guy was hot and Naruto needed something, hell anything! "I think Jaxs will be good for you, he's not all serious. Like some people you and I both know." Naruto frowned at the memory.

"Since we are up, let's wander around Paris." Naruto agreed. The boys watched the sunset from the Eiffel Tower and it was superb. "What are you doing tonight, Sai?" He shrugged. "Maybe order in and drink that bottle of wine I got, when we were in Tuscany." Naruto nodded. "I was thinking the same thing, your place, or mine?" Sai grinned. "Yours of course, besides you have the best movies."

The boys hurried back to the building rushing into their apartments. It was decided, that it was Sai's pick of what they ate. Naruto went into his bathroom and took a shower to wash off today's adventure. He pulled on his gray pajama pants with a tank to match. He was looking through the movies trying to see what was best, when he heard a knock.

"Come in, it is open!" There was a bag rustling. "The food got here pretty fast." Naruto grinned. "Oh' I take it I was expected, then?" He turned around and was face to face with Jaxs. "What are you doing here?" Jaxs just smirked. "Are you not happy to me? Honestly, Sophie and I thought that we should surprise you and Sai." Naruto pointed up and Ajax nodded. "I am glad that you are here." Jaxs had brought Chinese and a merlot.

'_This is nice and I like this guy.'_ Naruto was throwing away the garbage, when he looked at his phone. It had six missed calls from an unavailable number. He just shrugged and set it back down on the counter. He set back on the floor next to Jaxs. "So, Naruto, I really like you and I was wondering if you liked me?" He placed his hand on the back of Naruto neck. '_God, I have been yearning for this kind of attention.'_

Naruto kissed Jaxs on the lips gently and it was returned. Naruto thought, _'God, please just a little more.'_ He nibbled at Jaxs lower lip until the hazel-eyed boy moaned and opened his mouth. Naruto's tongue plunged into the unknown and it tasted of grapes. It was intoxicating when the other sucked his tongue. Naruto couldn't help but moan into his mouth.

Sneaking a hand beneath his partner's shirt, Naruto let the tips of his fingers brush over erect nipples. This boy wanted him and he just needed this. Naruto straddled the other and started to grind on him, slowly. Both boys moaned in unison. The hazel-eyed boy broke the kiss. "What…are…we doing, Naruto."

He kissed Ajax one more time. "I will show you." He pulled Jaxs to his feet. Pressing his mouth to the length of the other man's neck, he kissed then nibbled the soft skin, earning a moan each time. They moved into the bedroom and towards the bed before Naruto gently pushed him away and sat down on the mattress. "I want you to take your clothes off for me." Naruto crossed his legs as Jaxs slowly pulled of his shirt revealing his perfect chest and then his pants.

Naruto lifted his hands and motioned for Jaxs to come over to him. "I want to do that part, myself." Naruto slipped the boxers from his hips, revealing his partner's erect cock. It was average. Nothing Naruto couldn't handle. "I want you to lay down for me." The hazel-eyed boy did as commanded.

Crawling over the prone man, Naruto laid his lips over the other's kissing his mouth then back to his neck, making the boy twitch and moan beneath him. Soon, his attentions drifted lower before dipping into a shallow belly button, drawing a sigh of relief from the one below. Shifting his head, Naruto moved his lips over to the hazel-eyed boy's pelvis and started to suck.

Baring his teeth, he added them to press the brunet's flesh. He wanted all those who came after to know he had been there before them. "Ah, Naruto, that is a sensitive area!" Naruto rolled his eyes as he grabbed the hazel-eyed boy's cock and gently started to stroke it up and down. He continued to suck the tender skin until he was sure it would leave a nice bruise. The hazel-eyed boy was thrusting with the rhythm of Naruto's hand. He could feel the jerking under his palm. Naruto knew that the hazel-eyed boy was close to climax, so he proceeded to suck the head of the said boy's member. "Oh' Naruto…yes please….ummm…I…am cumming."

Letting the taste hit the back of his throat, he swallowed the remains, making sure to get every drop. The brunet's nails dug into the mattress below. "What is it that you want from me, Ajax?" Naruto whispered. Jaxs looked down curiously at Naruto, but he answered. "I want to make love to you, Naruto."

Naruto pulled at Jaxs's cock, earning him a most sensual moan. Naruto whispered again. "You don't know me well enough…to make love to me. I will ask you ask again, what is it that you want from me?"

Jaxs looked a little more determined now. "I want to fuck you, Naruto. I need to be inside of you." That was all he needed to hear. Naruto pulled his shirt off and stood on the bed as he peeled off his pants. Jaxs's eye fell on the beautifully tanned body and the hard dick begging to be sucked. The hazel-eyed boy took Naruto's entire length into his mouth and Naruto started to thrust softly into the hazel-eyed boy's mouth. "That feels so good….mmmm."

Jaxs stopped and Naruto let out a little whimper. The hazel-eyed boy pulled him down on the bed and stared to kiss him...they were wet, but soft. He slid his hand around Naruto's shaft and started to pump, up and down. He sucked on Naruto's nipple and used his other hand to play with the other. "Naruto…I need…something…if…" Naruto opened his nightstand drawer and tossed him a tube.

Jaxs started to suck Naruto's member again. The hazel-eyed boy coated his fingers with the lube. 'Slowly, he eased a finger into Naruto's pucker, making him groan at the sensation. He started to pump Naruto's cock and it satisfied the blond, for a while. Naruto could feel his impatience rising in his chest. "I want all three fingers in me now, Jaxs!" The hazel-eyed boy was startled by the command, but did as he was told.

He started to scissor his fingers and in response, Naruto started to slam down on his fingers. _'Wow I have never met someone so ready!'_ The said boy slid his fingers out and Naruto whimpered. He lined himself up with Naruto's entrance, but before he could slide in Naruto pushed down. "That is what I am talking about! Fuck me hard!" Jaxs moaned at the tightness around him and Naruto pushed down harder.

Naruto could feel Jaxs losing concentration. So, he started to jack himself off. _'If this asshole gets off before me, I am going to be pissed off!'_ The hazel-eyed boy was hitting his prostate, but he was starting to slow. "Naruto you feel so good! I want to cum and I'm goin' cum!" Naruto was just pissed off now. _'He just came and I am still fucking hard!'_

Jaxs slumped on top of him, in a useless heap. '_I am going to get off!'_ Jaxs slid out. "Naruto you are the fucking best, I have ever had!" Naruto rolled his. "Jaxs I'm still hard. So you have two options. Option one, you better get to sucking or option two, get hard, and fuck me until I cum." Jaxs was shocked that Naruto was serious.

He couldn't possible get hard again; he just came twice in a row. Ajax placed his mouth on Naruto dick and Naruto began to thrust in his mouth. After about twenty-five minutes he came. Jaxs pulled Naruto to him, "There. Are you happy, beautiful?" Naruto just smiled and nodded. _'Not really, because you suck and this will never happen again!'_ As Naruto drifted off to sleep, he thought. _'It is nice to fall a sleep in someone's arms, even if you can't fuck!'_

**

* * *

**

Review if you want


	2. Chapter 2: The single

**Beta'd by my very good friend Mad Mardigan**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Single

* * *

Naruto woke up to his phone ringing, he moved Ajax's arm so he could get up and go. He stretched as he made his way over to the counter. "Hello." There was a pause, then a signature. "Hn. You sound tired." Naruto's heart began to race. "I heard that you were in France, is that true?" _'It really is him!'_ Naruto cleared his throat. "Y-yeah Sasuke, I am in Paris." Naruto bit his lip. "I always knew you would see the world, my Love." Tears started to cloud his vision. "I-it is really beautiful and the Eiffel tower is right outside my window."

He could feel the pain in his chest. "Hn, my Love. I have written so many songs about those blue eyes and the way you love me." Naruto choke back a sob. "We finished recording last week and the single dropped a couple of days." Sasuke paused. "Hn, the damn thing debuted at number one on the charts."

Naruto didn't want to care but he did. "Y-yeah Teme, that is really great." Naruto knew his voice was shaky, but what could he do? "Hn, Dobe. I'm sorry for everything. Everything I did and said. Those times I just hurt you and forced myself on you, until you screamed in pain." Sasuke was saying sorry, and he never said sorry. And yet here it was clear as day.

"I-I know…you n-never had to a-apologize because I could see it in your eyes." Naruto smiled at the thought of those eyes as black as midnight. "Y-you just always l-loved your m-music more." Sasuke sighed in frustration. "It wasn't because I loved my music more. It was because I couldn't be that person you wanted me so desperately to be." Naruto's pain welled up inside of him and he beat down with all his determination.

"All I wanted you to be was you, Sasuke. I wanted to get to know you, like no one had ever known you. But, those walls you built…were just too strong for just my hands to beat down." More tears came. "I never hid anything from you, and yet you hid everything from me. You packed your shit and left me a note." Sasuke was silent for a moment. _'Please Teme, just say something!'_

"Hn, Dobe. I don't know how to be all about you and me then be all about music. I feel like I went with the lesser of two evils." Naruto bit down on his lip and swallowed hard, he needed to stay in control of himself. "Hn, I was worried that you had stopped loving me…but I see that that's not a problem. I'm not going to ask you to wait for me or anything lame. Just know that I love you and that no one will ever love you like I do."

He couldn't hold back his sobs anymore this was all too much! "Teme, I know that! What am I supposed to do with that! I can barely function as it is!" Ajax was startled by the screaming cries of his new lover. "Naruto, what is bloody wrong?" Naruto's eyes shot to him and Jaxs could see the phone in his hands. "Hn, I see you found..." Naruto cut him off. "It is not like that, Teme! He is a friend and why is this so hard for us!"

Someone started shouting at Sasuke. "Sasuke, we have to go! We have interviews and they're waiting!" Sasuke sighed. "Hn, you should listen to the single, my Love. I will call you later on this week, when you are not so busy." There was a click and Naruto bent over the counter and started to cry. _'This hurts so fucking bad!'_ He felt a blanket pull around him and then some arms. "Naruto, baby is everything okay?" Naruto looked up at the hazel-eyed boy. "No. Could you please go get Sai, for me?" Jaxs slid on his pants and out the door, he went. Naruto pulled the blanket tighter around himself and walked over to the couch.

His sobs were just a couple of tears, now. Sai came running into the room. "Naru, what is wrong? Did that asshole Jaxs hurt you?" Naruto shook his head as Sai wiped his tears away. "S-Sasuke just called, and he…" Sai sat on the couch next to him in shock. "Ugh, are you okay! That is insane, you haven't heard from him in eight months. What did he say…never mind. Let's just get you calm first and get Ajax, along with Sophie, out of here."

Sai gathered Ajax's things and locked the door so that only he could get back in, holding onto the spare key to hide later. Naruto felt so lost now. And he was regretting sleeping with Jaxs even more.

He pulled himself from the couch and walked over to the bathroom. '_Maybe a hot shower will help me relax.'_ The blanket fell to the floor as he stepped into the shower. The water was nice and hot, just what he needed to make sense of _that_ call from _that_ man. He could hear Sai coming back into his apartment. Sai stepped into the bathroom and picked up the blanket. A couple of more minutes passed when Sai brought a towel and his pajama pants into the bathroom.

Naruto stayed in the shower until the water had turned warm. Toweling off, he pulled on his pants. He then put the towel on his head as he walked out of the bathroom. Sai was handing him a cup of tea and he frowned. "Do we have something stronger than that?" Sai lifted his other hand; in it was bourbon on the rocks.

Naruto chugged it. The burn in his throat was a relief from the ache in his chest. "Do we have any more of this?" Sai already had the bottle in his hand and another glass. The two went to the couch and Naruto was noticing that Sai was extremely quiet. "Sai? Did Gaara call you?" Sai lifted his eyebrow and turned the speaker of his cell phone on.

*Gaara's Message*

"Sai, you always answer your phone. I wanted to say a lot of things, but you didn't answer. I can say a couple of things though... the first thing is I'm sorry. And you know how much I hate to say that, but I am. Then the second thing is that I love you. You are like my favorite song that I can't stop singing. That is it, or whatever. I will call you when I have time to breathe."

Sai closed the phone as he knocked back the bourbon in his hand. "This is like a fucking nightmare that will never end." Naruto nodded in agreement. "Naru, you know better than anyone that I loved that pessimistic asshole more than my own life!" Sai started to pout. "You know what he said when he was walking out? That asshole said…I have to this and you just got to let me go. In that monotone voice of his, I was so mad! I could have pulled his nose ring out with pliers." Naruto chuckled as he poured the two of them another drink.

"Hell, at least he said something. All I got was a note that said I think I need this, more than I need you right now." Naruto sighed. "That was it, I didn't get a warning or a 'I maybe going on tour soon'. I just came home one day and he wasn't there." Sai had never known that because Naruto had never told anyone. "I loved him with my whole heart and I would have sold my soul if he asked me to. But, all I was worth to him was a few lousy words on a piece of paper."

Sai's mouth dropped open. "Naruto, I didn't know that…I mean why didn't you say anything?" Naruto smirked. "Sakura tried to pull it out of me a few months ago. But I decided then that he just didn't love me, like I loved him." The tears escaped over his cheeks as Naruto took his third drink of the morning._ 'Anything to kill this pain in my chest!_' Naruto thought.

Sai was now afraid to ask just what Sasuke said when he called. Sai bit his lip and laid his head back on the couch. "Well?" Sai opened his eyes. "Well, what?" Naruto sighed. "Aren't you going to ask what the Teme said?" Sai shook his head. "I am going to tell you anyway. He said that he loved me. He even told me he was sorry. And, then he told me that I should listen to the single that dropped a couple of days ago."

Sai tilted his head curiously. "Their single came out?" Naruto nodded his head. "Apparently, it debuted at the top of the charts." Sai chuckled. If you ask me, Illegitimate Heir's music sucks!" Naruto nodded his head. "I second that motion, but I still want to hear that single." Sai bit his lip. "Yeah, me too."

Naruto and Sai went over to the laptop resting at the dining room table. Naruto pressed the space bar and the screen came back to life. "Where the hell do we go to listen to the damn thing?" Sai shrugged. Naruto thought for a moment and then went to VH1, if it was a new artist, they had it.

He typed in Illegitimate Heir and clicked search. In a matter a moments, the search engine produced some interviews, and a song, titled Blue eyed angel. Naruto narrowed his eyes, and thought, _'Oh that is complete bullshit!'_ Sai raised his brow. "That seems a little familiar. Didn't Sasuke used to call you that?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Only after a fight or it he did something unorthodox." Naruto bit his lip. _'Like fuck somebody in our bed!'_ He clicked the button and it started out with a nice little tempo. The rhythm guitar is what caught your attention the most and then the song began.

*Blue-eyed angel*

I was watching you sleep last night, my blue-eyed angel.

I whispered in your ear last night and all you did was smile.

I kissed you in your sleep last night, my blue-eyed angel

Something is telling me to run

But, my feet won't move.

I see the eyes of an angel

I see my blue-eyed angel

I watched you when you woke this morning

I even watched you, when you painted for me, my blue-eyed angel

I watched you when you whispered "I love you" and all I did was smile

I watched you watching me, my blue-eyed angel

Something is telling me to run

But, my feet won't move.

I see the eyes of an angel

I see my blue-eyed angel

I feel you loving me

I can see that no ones ever going to love me like you…

Those blues eyes are my prison, but I never want to leave...

I can hear your voice, my blue-eyed angel and it's deafening…

Something is telling me to run

But, my feet won't move.

I turn and there you are and now I'm moving…to you…

I was watching you sleep last night, my blue-eyed angel.

"Really! Okay that is fine, but really?" Sai shrugged. "Is he serious, does he really want to go there? I mean really?" Sai could tell that Naruto was pissed and that maybe, drinking before the song was a bad idea. "Why doesn't he sing about the people he fucked behind my back or when he raped me? Oh! How about when he choked me until I lost consciousness? That would have made a great song!"

Sai now knew for a fact, that it was a really bad idea. "Naruto, I just think that maybe you are his muse." Naruto gave Sai the finger. "Are you insane? I gave so much of myself and I took so little. Fuck him and being his muse!"

Naruto groaned. "This is complete bullshit. He always tries to make it seem so small, when it is fucking huge. Everything was a battle! I would have to fight for a straight answer…Sasuke where you been all night…Sasuke who gave you that big ass hickey…Sasuke who is that girl in our bed…Sasuke, I hate you, but you stole my heart." Naruto sighed. "So, I will always be here because my heart is with you."

Naruto knocked back his fourth drink of the morning and closed his eyes. "Okay, that is enough drinking for you, my little blonde buddy." Sai patted his head as he nodded. "Sai, I'm hungry and I don't want to cook." Sai shook his head. "Me either, let's go to La Goutte Bleue and order the biggest crepes." Naruto nodded as he pulled on his gray tank and his orange sweatshirt. "I am thinking black berries and raspberries."

**

* * *

**

The song is one of my fiancé's songs! The blue-eyed girl was way before my time and besides he has written me plenty of songs. At any rate, Justin was kind enough to let me borrow it! I love him…when he doesn't piss me off! He is a musical genius and can play all types of music and instruments! So, if you are looking for a bassist, he is my music guru. Sorry advertising is bad!

**And if you want, you can review…**

La Coupe= The Cut

La Goutte Bleue= The Blue Drop

Propagation= Spread


	3. Chapter 3: Three Days

**Beta'd by my very good friend Mad Mardigan**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Three days

* * *

"Why aren't you talking to me, I thought you liked me?" Naruto sighed. The hazel-boy was just too damned persistent. He was determined to get a straight answer. "Look Jaxs, I think you are a really nice guy, but I'm dealing with a lot of stuff, right now." He could tell that the other boy wasn't satisfied. "It's because of that call, right? Well? Who was it and why are you just clamming up? I thought you wanted to be with me and have some fun."

Naruto thought, _'Look you little shit, that is none of your business. We fucked, it was bad, and now we are done!'_ Naruto bit his lip. "It was an old friend, and I just need to focus on my midterms." Jaxs narrowed his eyes. "It was more likely an old lover and your exams are not that difficult. Ever since Saturday, you have been avoiding me and Sai has been so awkward." Naruto thought, _'Well if you figured that much out, then just leave it alone!'_

Jaxs went to touch Naruto, but he moved away. "You and me will only confuse things more. Just let me get through this week, Jaxs and then we can talk." Jaxs crossed his arms. "But, what if I don't wait? What if I find something a little less complicated." Naruto thought, _'I hope that's a promise because I have no clue what I am going to say in a week, either!' _Naruto shrugged. "Well, it looks like that's a risk I am going to have to take."

Naruto pushed pass Jaxs and headed for the door. He hated to leave things like that with the hazel-eyed boy, but what choice did he have? Things were insane. Sasuke had called, and that damn song was being played everywhere! Naruto scoffed. _'Blue-eye angel my ass, this whole thing is his fault. I wish he never would have called…no I don't!' _

Not to mention that poor Sai was walking around as if someone shot his dog. The dark haired boy was in worst shape than Naruto. Sai barely spoke and spent most of his time in his apartment, alone. Naruto looked at his watch. He was already fifteen minutes late. _'No telling what Sai is doing.' _Naruto hurried up the stairs towards Sai's place_. 'No doubt, he would be laying on his face in an attempt at slow suffocation.'_ Naruto always rolls his eyes at Sai's complete foolishness. Because that is exactly what Sai had said, when Naruto asked him what he was doing one day.

"Sai, Let's go! We need to be there in thirty minutes!" Naruto placed his head on the door. "Please Sai, don't do this today! Any day, but today. Sai, I just need you to get up!" Naruto lifted his arm, locating the secret key. He unlocked the door and there Sai was, lying on his face…again. "Sai! You cannot be depressed right now!" Sai was still in a towel, which meant he had at least, made it to the shower. Naruto pulled some clothes out of the closet and threw them at Sai. "Alright, I am getting up! But keep in mind I really don't want too."

Sai pulled on his ripped jeans and the vintage Metallica t-shirt. "Remind me why we are doing this again?" Naruto sighed. "Professor Dumois asked us personally to help restore the Fontana's. It will give us real world experience. And besides, we need the distraction. Plus, it would look unprofessional if we don't finish what we start." Sai pouted. "I just want to scream and Sophie keeps fucking calling me. I don't know what to say to her."

Sai paused as he put on his shoes. "I'm just not ready to talk her and I just feel like…shit." Naruto sighed as the two walked out of the apartment. "I am completely with you, but we cannot let those calls run our lives." The two hailed a cab and headed to the Art Museum.

Naruto looked at his watch. It was almost time to meet Professor Dumois. "Even after fucking with you for thirteen minutes. We still managed to be on time." Sai smirked. "What can I say; I'm just lucky that way." Naruto chuckled. "I say screw it! Whatever happens is going to happen." Sai nodded. "Oh' yeah, you never told me what happened with Jaxs." Professor Dumois was walking towards them. Naruto whispered, "We will have plenty of time to talk about that while we are being used for free labor."

Sai smirked and nodded. "Hello boys. I have been looking over your progress and I must say I am quite impressed. You have even managed to impress Maxine as well." The boys smiled. They walked into the large museum and headed straight through a restricted access door. The boy's project was a little time consuming. However, Sai and Naruto welcomed the distraction. "How is it working under, Maxine Doogal." She was a pretty Italian woman with glasses.

Naruto smiled. "She hovered the first day, but after a while she saw we were competent. She left us to ourselves." Professor Dumois nodded his head. "And, she is a great judge of talent. I guess I will leave you boys to your work then." The professor gracefully bowed out and headed over to where several different teams stood scattered around other pieces. Naruto turned the light on over the station as he pulled on his painting shirt. "Alright, I guess we need to start."

Sai pulled the cloth from the painting. "I wonder if Fontana meant for these paintings to last this long?" Naruto shrugged. "Probably not, but you know the world is always trying to preserve the beauty of the past." The boys started their work. "Okay Naruto, I am feeling a little more like myself. I think I want to know what happened, now."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine, Jaxs is nice, funny, and sexy." Sai nodded his head slowly. "Sai, the man is horrible. It was so bad that I actually got pissed off." Sai looked shocked. "Are you serious? I mean Remy didn't say he was bad, but then again he never said he was good either." Naruto was adjusting the paint on his brush. "I mean the blow was good, but the boy has a control issue. He came and went twice and I only had one."

Sai frowned and Naruto just laughed. "But, he looks so talented, Naruto. Are you sure, you just weren't comparing him to another?" Naruto shook his head. "No, he took too long to do everything…it was like watching paint dry." Sai shivered in disgust. "That sucks and to think I was interested." Sai chuckled. "Is he a whiner?" Naruto sighed. "Like you wouldn't believe, I gave him a hickey on his pelvis. He whined and bitched the entire time."

The boys worked until evening and afterwards they ended up at La Coupe. "I want to see her, but she has so many freaking questions! What in the hell am I supposed to say?" Naruto grinned. "Well, we have class with her tomorrow. Why don't you start with hello and maybe I'm sorry." Sai rolled his eyes. "She is going to ask me what is going on and I really don't want to tell her…That the only person, I will ever love called me."

Naruto twisted up his lips. "Just tell her a half truth. Tell her that you are dealing with a complete asshole…that you and he, never really had closure." Sai squinted and sighed. "Fuck it, maybe you're right. Half truth sounds good to me." The boys paid and headed back to their apartment building.

When Naruto opened his door, he could see his cell phone glowing with missed calls. He lifted it from the counter. It had four missed calls from an unavailable number. _'I had a feeling that, you would call today.'_ Naruto shrugged out of his clothes and got into the shower.

He let the hot water pound on his back, it soothed his tense muscles, and his mind started to race. He liked Ajax because he was nice. They could work on the other thing gradually. Naruto frowned at the possibility, though. He stepped out of the shower and pulled on his black pajama pants.

He went into his small kitchen to heat some water for his tea. He walked over to the window. _'I can't believe I am in Paris and painting!' _Hisphone began to vibrate. He reached over the counter to answer it. "Yeah, this is Naruto." There was a sigh. "Hn. I take it that it was a long day?" Naruto bit his lip. "Yes. A lot longer than necessary if you ask me." The kettle started to whistle. "You still eat that disgusting ramen, Dobe?"

Naruto poured the water over the herbal tea bag. "No, Sasuke. It is for my evening tea. I haven't had ramen in about seven months." Naruto chuckled. "I guess I just didn't see the point anymore." Naruto stirred his tea. "Hn. It sounds like my little Dobe has grownup, quite a bit?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "What is it that you want, Teme? Shouldn't you be out at some celebrity party or something?" You could hear Sasuke move. "Did you listen to the single?"

Naruto sat on the windowsill and looked out over Paris. "Yes, Teme. The song is everywhere and you guys did a pretty good job." Sasuke heaved a sigh. "Okay, now tell me what you thought." Naruto sipped his tea. "I think you are remembering things a lot different, than I do." Sasuke cleared his throat. "No, I remember it right. Whenever I fucked up, I would call you my blue-eyed angel." Sasuke closed his eyes. "But I always forgot to call you that, when things were really good."

Naruto could feel the tears, but he refused to let them escape. "I guess you do remember it, better than I thought." He took another sip of his tea to ease the aching in his chest. "I remember a lot of things, Naruto. Did you know that it's the really simple things I miss the most…like the way you rub my back when I was sick or how you would always know where everything was."

The tears had managed to escape over his cheeks. "And here, I thought none of those things mattered to you." That signature. "Hn. As you said, I hid so much from you. Did you see any of Illegitimate Heir's interviews? It appears that, my sexuality is in question." Naruto wiped the tears away.

"Yeah, I have seen the interviews and Neji seems to be doing well. And that is no surprise. You have been seen with the sexiest women on the scene and some of the hottest openly gay stars. Besides, if they haven't guessed by now, that you're bisexual…then you need a new fan base." Sasuke chuckled. "Do you remember any of the things I mentioned in the song?"

Naruto took another sip. "Of course, when you were home, everything was perfect. It was just when the outside world came barging in…everything would get so difficult." Naruto inhaled trying to get that damn aching to go away. "Hn. The outside world was just a reminder that, I couldn't have everything. How is your friend, these days?"

Naruto stopped breathing for a moment. _'God-damned Uchiha never forgets a thing!' _Naruto sighed. "He is fine, we had this ridiculous fight, and we are barely speaking." _'Why in the hell did I just tell him the truth!?!'_ "Hn. I did upset someone that day. I know I hadn't called you in a long time. But, I just needed to hear your voice." Naruto took another sip of his tea. "I just wasn't prepared to hear from you, that is all. I mean all you left were a couple of lines on a piece of paper."

Naruto sighed into his cup. "Hn. About that, I have to tell you the truth. I hate the thought of saying goodbye to you. If I would have said something to you…I would have never left." Sasuke sighed. "Saying goodbye to you is like saying goodbye to the best part of me. In the end I just can't do it."

Naruto's tears made another daring escape. "Yeah Teme, I get it now. I didn't get it then, but I get it now." Sasuke smirked. "So... About this so-called 'friend' of yours. Is it serious?" Naruto choke on his tea. "I don't know! I mean no, he's a lot of fun and simple…really simple." Sasuke chuckled. "You are such a Dobe. I hope he is better to you than I was." Naruto thought, _'No one could be better to me, than you were.' _

Naruto chuckled. "Geez Sasuke, you make it seem like you were this monster. We just had a couple of bad patches, that's all. To tell you truth, that made it all worth wild. Loving you has been a Hell of a ride" Naruto had to laugh because it was true. "This friend goes to school with you or are you picking up random Frenchman off the street?"

Naruto snickered. "Yes he goes to school with me and are you fucking crazy. These French freaks are aggressive as hell!" Naruto sighed because he knew that Sasuke hated to pry.

"His name is Ajax, he is a student of modern art, and he is in one of my restoration classes to fulfill his prerequisite. He was born in Brussels, Belgium and I like him because he is uncomplicated." Naruto paused for a moment. "He is not a thinker. He is more of a doer. I can safely say that he is taking this thing, with him and me much too seriously. He is smart and he fills a void that I have, but the aching in my chest is relentless. Because it's always there, even when I am not reminded of..." Naruto sighed. '_Why in the hell did I just say that last part?'_

"Hn. It sounds like he's everything I'm not. That means you will always love me, then." Sasuke smirked and Naruto thought, _'You are such a cocky bastard.'_ Naruto just shrugged. "Maybe you're right, Sasuke. However, I have been known to change on occasion." Naruto knew he was lying, but that was okay. Because Sasuke knew, he was lying too. "Yeah Dobe, whatever you say."

Naruto was ready to change the subject. "So Teme, what have you been up to lately?" Sasuke was silent, but he refused to lie to him ever again. "I have been hanging out, with a lot of different people. My bed always stays warm with another body." Naruto felt sick at the truthfulness of his statement. _'God Teme, you could have at least lied to me a little!'_

"Hn. Honestly, I am just waiting for my fame to die down, so I can get back to you." Naruto's eyes bulged. "Where is this all coming from? And I thought you told me not to wait!" Sasuke sighed. "I am not telling you to wait, just know that whoever you are doing…is never more important than I am." Naruto scoffed. "You are so cocky Teme! What makes you think that you can just waltz back into my life?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Hn, you have loved me forever and you will love me in our next life. Besides, I haven't talked to you in almost eight months and it is like I never missed a thing." Sasuke was right! And Naruto was mad at himself for making it so easy for him. "I just want to know something and we never have to talk about it ever again!"

Sasuke was silent so that meant continue. "Remember that night when you came home all fucked up. That night when I told you 'no' and you took me anyway?" Sasuke still didn't say a word. "I always wondered why you did that." Sasuke sighed. "I was so messed up that night, and I just wanted you to hate me." Naruto bit his lip, "Hate you, but I don't understand…I mean why?" Sasuke knew that this would come up, but he was hoping it never would.

"I thought if you hated me, that it would be easier when I left. I did it because you always took me back in the end and I thought that that would be unforgiveable." Sasuke sighed, regretting the entire thing. "I would have never hurt you like that, if I hadn't been so messed up. I felt disgusted with myself, when you had to go to the hospital that morning." It was so bad that when Sasuke was done he could barely walk.

The doctor had tried to make Naruto press charges, but he lied, and said that it was all an accident. "I didn't hate you after that, but I was scared all the time…like if I pissed you off, I would be in for it." Sasuke sighed as the disappointment in him, came flying back. That was a couple of days before he had left, and every time he would go to touch Naruto, Naruto would flinch. Naruto would avoid difficult conversations and just nodded when Sasuke was angry. "I wanted you to forgive me so badly, and I hated that I could do such a horrible thing to you. Even after that, you looked at me with all that love and it was suffocating."

Naruto nodded his head. "You just had to get out, right? I didn't blame you then and I don't blame you now." Naruto sighed. "I just wanted to know, if you meant to hurt me." Naruto pulled his legs onto the windowsill. "What time is it, where you are?" Sasuke sighed. "It's eleven in the morning and my bed warmer is still sleeping off last night's party."

Naruto felt the pain start to spread to his limbs. "Male or female?" Sasuke smirked. "Female, I think she is a huge actress type. I really didn't care." Naruto started to pout, _'Fuck it, he can't see it.'_ "So, I take you're going to hang out with her for a while?" Sasuke thought about it. "Probably, for a week or so. At least until I find something a little more interesting." Naruto rolled his eyes. "You are so hopeless, Teme!" Sasuke chuckled. "I told you I was buying my time until I can get back to you. Anyways, I am a rock star. I am supposed to have loose morals and all."

Naruto scoffed. "Kiba is still with Hinata and Neji is still with Sakura." Sasuke snickered. "Okay, well I am the lead singer and I am supposed to be the badass." Naruto smiled. "I have to go, Teme." You could hear a girl calling Sasuke's name. "And it sounds like you have to go to."

Sasuke sighed. "Hn. It is a shame; I can't touch you or feel you tremble under me. I love you like no one will ever love." There was a click as Sasuke hung up. _'God, I miss you Teme and it should be a crime.'_ Naruto let his tears fall freely as he quiet sobs filled his ears. Naruto pulled himself onto his bed and his last thought was, _'Screw it! Whatever happens is going to happen.'_

* * *

**Review it you want to**


	4. Chapter 4: Five Months

**Beta'd by my very good friend Mad Mardigan**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Five Months of Conversation

* * *

"Remind me. Why we're doing this?" Sasuke sighed. This pessimistic asshole routine was tiring. "Do you like the fact that Sai is fucking a girl name Sophie?" Gaara narrowed his eyes and shook his head. To be honest, Gaara only showed emotion when it came to one person and that was Sai. "And I don't particularly enjoy the fact that a man who can't fuck is fucking my Beloved on a regular basis." Sasuke spoke in a quiet voice. "We are doing this thing and we have gotten this far unnoticed, so let's go."

Gaara pulled his bag off the conveyer belt as he headed towards the Airport exit. This was the first time in almost a year that they had carried their own bags. Gaara thought, _'I'll be damned, before I lose him to a stupid English twit.'_ The two hailed a cab, and headed to a hotel, when Sasuke's phone rang. "Yeah, Choji, I'm here." There was a low irritated growl, on the other end. "The band had an interview at the Hard Rock Café! To my surprise, the lead singer and drummer didn't show up. Now, I ask you why that is?"

Sasuke smirked. "I told you to schedule it a week from now, but you had to be Mr. Bad Ass Manager. Look, let Shika and Kiba explain our absence…Then, if they want to hear a song…let Neji sing and Shika play lead guitar. We will be back in a week, just in time for that stupid artist presents their playlist thingy." Choji groaned as if in pain. "I hate you and Gaara so much right now that I can't see straight!"

Sasuke chuckled. "You know that Gaara and I need something that…we can only find here." Choji groaned again. "Whatever! Tell them I hate them too and ask why haven't I received a call in eight months?" Sasuke shook his head. "I will be sure to ask him, when I see him." Sasuke hung up the phone. "Choji sounded pretty pissed off." Gaara spoke in that monotone drawl of his. "We told him not to schedule that thing, until we did what we needed to do."

Sasuke and Gaara had been talking to their former significant others, on the phone for the last five months. The conversations lasted for hours and both parties hated to say goodbye. However, Naruto and Sai were still seeing that stupid English boy and girl…that fact really irked both Sasuke and Gaara. Irked them to the point that when they called Naruto and Sai, they cringed if there were voices in the background.

The two entered the hotel quickly, the suite was huge, and the hotel was happy to accommodate the two rock stars. They of course asked for the hotel's discretion and the hotel staff was more than obliging. Sasuke looked at the clock, it read seven a.m. Neither of the rock stars felt tired. And, both were determined to set out in the big city to find what they had lost. They hailed a cab to the University and asked around a bit. They found out that most of the students stayed at the apartment building around the corner, across from Café Aigre-doux.

The boys set at the Café eagerly watching the door of the building. Sasuke order a coffee and a crepe, while Gaara order a scone. The two set in silence until, they saw the reasons they were here. The pair came out of the building chuckling and talking. Sasuke new the blonde hair anywhere, hell it even looked like sunshine. Sasuke heard Gaara gasp at the sight of the two.

Those two had a way of making them, act out of character. They watched as Naruto and Sai turned the corner, obviously headed to class. "Do you know which apartment is Naruto's?" Sasuke lifted his eyebrow. "Yes, and I also know which one is Sai's to." Gaara smirked and that was lot for him. "Naruto is 3B and Sai's is 9C." Sasuke slid down in his chair. "I casually asked their apartment numbers, a couple of months back." Gaara nodded his head.

"Come on, we have a while before they get back and I told Duce that we would be by today." Duce was a part of a band that had toured with them last year. "I wonder if Keva is still with the band." Sasuke shook his head. "We're not here for you to fuck Keva. We are here for a blonde and a brunette." Sasuke shrugged. "Besides, Keva was nothing but troubles…to possessive…remember." Gaara shivered, remembering how she would over react when anyone showed interest in him. Sasuke chuckled as he hailed a cab.

Time went quickly, while Sasuke and Gaara were in the studio. "See, that sounds much better." Sasuke knew two things…music and a certain blonde-haired person. "Man, Sasuke you are the man!" Gaara nodded as he laid down a drum solo for Keva to copy. "You two are sick musical geniuses!" Gaara just smirked as he showed Keva the set of notes, again. "Look Keva, this is really simply…it's all about follow thru." She nodded and for the first time in hours, it sounded like Gaara's.

Sasuke nodded his head. He glanced at the clock, and it read six p.m. "Gaara we need to go and like now." Gaara looked up from the booth and nodded. "Whoa, wait…We just got into the groove. You can't just leave." Keva smiled. "Yeah, Gaara and I still need to catch up." Gaara was already at the door. "We will have to catch you later and since you guys are recording. You'll be here awhile." Sasuke winked as he left the studio.

They hailed a cab and were now outside the building. The sun had set behind the Eiffel tower as the building towered in front of them. "You ready to do this?" Gaara smirked and nodded. They stepped inside the building and they felt like teenagers again. As if they were, doing something that was forbidden. "That little English bitch is going to get a rude awakening." Sasuke nodded because he was thinking the same thing. "Well, it is seven, so they have to be home by now."

Gaara and Sasuke headed to the second floor and Sasuke stopped in front of the door that read 3B. "Good luck Gaara." Gaara just nodded as he headed up to Sai's apartment. Sasuke calmed his breathing. He was predicting some type of altercation. That asshole Ajax was hanging on to Naruto, pretty tough lately. '_Fuck it! I have been waiting to kick the shit out of someone.'_ Sasuke rang the bell and waited as he heard some stumbling around and then that annoying screech he loved, so well. "Oi, Jaxs just answer the fucking door already!" He heard someone stumbling to the door and it opened quickly. In the doorway stood a guy about his height, and he was a little less muscular, with brown hair and blonde highlights. The guy had his shirt off and he was honestly nothing special. _'Dude, you are so fucking gay! I can't believe Naruto is wasting his time with you.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Oh my god, this is insane! You are that Sasuke fellow from Illegitimate Heir! Man, I love your music!" Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto run into the living room. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! What are you doing here, Sasu? I thought you were doing stuff!" Naruto started to blush from head to toe. Sasuke looked perfect, with his jet-black hair and eyes to match. He was wearing a vintage tee and some ripped fitted dark boot-cut denim, with his chain connecting from his belt loop to his back pocket. That man was poetry in motion if you asked anyone, especially Naruto.

"I took a couple of days off. I decided that thirteen months was enough time away from you." Sasuke walked past the hazel-eyed boy and placed his hand on Naruto's cheek. Naruto could not help but, snuggle into the hand and kiss the palm of it. "I see you missed me my beloved and I am not the only one who thinks, thirteen months was long enough." '_And here comes the fucking altercation,'_ Sasuke thought.

The slamming door jerked Naruto out of his pleasure zone. "What the fuck is this Naru! You know this rock star jerk! Why is he touching you like that?" Sasuke smirked because this dude did not understand the danger he was in. Naruto, on the other hand did and he stepped in between the said two. "This is Sasuke Uchiha. He was my best friend." Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "He is the one I have been talking to, almost every day."

Jaxs snarled. "You mean the jack-off that upset you that Saturday five months back!" Jaxs crossed his arms. "I could kill you for all the trouble you caused my Naruto." Sasuke slid his hands in his pockets. "You're Naruto, huh?" Sasuke chuckled softly. "It's funny that you say that, when his ass curves to my dick." Jaxs lurched forward only to be stopped with only one of Sasuke's hands, and Sasuke had Naruto safely tucked under his arm.

"I'm not sure you are ready to do this." Jaxs was pissed because this asshole was so arrogant. "You think you can walk in here and take anything you want!" Naruto thought, _'Yup that sounded about right and usually there was no protest.'_ Sasuke pushed Jaxs back and let Naruto go. "I am not just taking anything. I am taking someone, who loves me more than breathing, besides you cannot handle him." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You're not aggressive enough and you have poor control." Jaxs looked like he was about to fall over. "Fuck you! What do you know about me anyway?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "If My Naru was satisfied, then I wouldn't be here right now." Jaxs swung again, only to miss and land on the floor. "You are such a pompous asshole, no wonder Naruto has been with me!" Sasuke snickered.

"You're such an idiot, Naru is not with you. He's always with me, no matter what happens…" Sasuke looked at Naruto lovingly. "Naruto is always with me." Jaxs got to his feet and crossed his arms. "Naruto do you believe this bullshit! You cannot possible fall for this crap!" Naruto sighed as his emotions raged inside of him. "J-Jaxs, I need to talk to him and you need to respect my decision." Jaxs looked like he had just been buried alive. "I-I care for you, but Sasuke and I have a lot of history and I think we need to sort it out."

Ajax grabbed Naruto roughly. "You will call me if you need me, right?" Ajax tried to kiss him, but Naruto turned his head. _'What a fucking pussy,'_ Sasuke thought. Ajax pulled on his shirt and shoes, and then left without another word. "That is going to be a pain to deal with, come Monday morning." Naruto locked the door and turned to find Sasuke sitting on the couch. "I cannot believe you play uke, to a pussy like him." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Ajax has a lot of good qualities… Whatever, I refuse to debate that with you and why are you here?"

Sasuke smirked. "I already told you that. And if you don't go change, I will be forced to misbehave." Naruto look down realizing he was still in a towel. He blushed and ran into the bathroom to change. "I take it that you two were active, before I came?" Naruto walked out of the bathroom scoffing. "I will have you know that, that is none of your business." Sasuke picked up the half-drunken Heineken on the table and took a swig. "I will take that as a yes, then." Naruto took the beer from him and finished it. "Look Teme, you are in the news every week with someone new…so don't start!" Sasuke arched his eyebrow. "Remember when I told that whoever you are doing is never more important than I am." Naruto crossed his arms. "Well, just remember that no one I am doing is more important than you." Naruto blushed and nodded his head. _'What can I say? I can't help but love this man.' _

Naruto tried to force some seriousness into his voice. "Sasuke, I hope you know that Ajax is going to be impossible to deal with, come Monday." Sasuke shifted closer to him. "He is a pussy anyway, so what does it matter. I heard he can't fuck, so why are you messing around with him anyway?" Naruto frowned. _'Sai and his big ass mouth, I am going to kill him!'_ Naruto heaved a sigh. "It's nice to have someone there at the end of the day. When my day is really bad, he just has a way of making it better."

Sasuke had to roll his eyes. "I make your day better." Naruto blushed. "Well of course you do, but Sasuke you call every other day and sometimes we just have time to talk for only a moment. Ajax's has all the time in the world for me." Sasuke hated that someone was making Naruto happy. "I'll tell you one thing though." Sasuke looked up. "No one can love me like you and trust me I am no fool…I am completely aware of that fact."

Sasuke kissed him and it startled Naruto, but then he pressed his lips again to Sasuke's lips. "I forgot how sweet you tasted." Naruto blushed at the complement. Sasuke brushed his tongue across Naruto's lips. "I know you need someone, but that guy is such a pussy." Naruto frowned and sighed. "You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah, because I need you to understand that he is such a gay."

Naruto snickered. Sasuke had his hand on the back of Naruto's neck. "So are you going to tell me…what you two were doing?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine, Jaxs is a little slow when it comes to progression. We were working on…umm." Sasuke smirked. "His oral education, and by the looks of things it wasn't very productive." Naruto looked at him curiously. "I never remember us once, ever showering separately. Then there is the fact that you have a quick temper, which means that he pissed you, right off." Naruto blushed again, Sasuke knew him so well.

"So, you are not with him for the sex…you are with him because of his personality, right?" Naruto just wanted to kiss his raven again, but he forced himself to focus. "Ajax reminds me a lot of myself, when I was younger…braver." Sasuke lifted his brow and Naru chuckled. "I think I forgot how to be fearless, when you left me." Sasuke placed his forehead on Naruto's. "That's okay my love, I think I forgot a lot of things when I left you."

Sasuke kissed him, this time nibbling at Naruto's bottom. This earned him a small moan and those pretty pink lips parted, like the red sea. Sasuke's tongue plunged into the familiar cavern, his mind-taking note of the taste of pomegranate. Sasuke moaned as Naruto began to suck his tongue, thinking to himself, _'this is new.'_

In one swift movement, Sasuke pulled Naruto under him and started to grind. Naruto bucked into him, begging for more. Sasuke slid his tongue down his jaw line to his neck, where he started to nibble and suck gently. Sasuke let his hands slip under Naruto's shirt. He brushed over erect nipples as he pushed his hips down harder, forcing Naruto to yelp. Sasuke caught his mouth into another passionate kiss. He could feel that Naruto's body wanted him and the ever-growing hardness between their hips, reminding them both.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke's hands moved down to his hips and Sasuke grinded harder. "Fuck!" Sasuke smirked and thought, '_Just on more hard grind and he's going to cum.'_ Naruto loved that Sasuke could make him cum without much effort. Sasuke started to suck his neck and he pushed his hips down on last time, Naruto's body jerked violently under him, and Naruto moaned. "Sas-uke yes…" The raven smirked. He loved it when that voice called his name.

Those prefect blue crystals opened with a grin. "No, Sasuke!" The raven smirked. "No Uchiha Sasuke!" The raven was still smirking. "No Sasuke Uchiha, I do not sleep with more than one person at a time!" Sasuke, the raven began to suckle on his blonde's ear forcing the poor blonde-haired person to lose focus and moan in pleasure. The raven nibbled the ear causing Naruto to buck his hips.

The raven whispered in his ear. "Whoever you are doing is never more important than I am." Naruto eyes widened in wonder as the raven pulled off his shirt. Naruto had not seen that beautiful form in…forever. He unconsciously licked his lips. The raven pulled off the still shocked blonde's shirt.

"Wait, no Sasuke!" The raven smirked as he began to suck the blonde's nipple. Earning him a moan and a buck of his hips, Sasuke replied with a slow but hard grind of his own hips. The raven slid his fingers into Naruto's mouth, and the blond sucked them without protest. The clever raven used his other hand to pull down the Blonde's pants. Naruto hissed as his pants were pulled down, revealing his hard cock. The raven kissed him as he slow started to pump and the blond shivered with pleasure.

Sasuke took his fingers wet and began to massage, the blonde's nuts. "Sasuke, ugh…yeah…please." Naruto bit his lip, trying to suck back the pleasure boiling inside of him. Sasuke spoke in a commanding tone. "I want it, so give it to me." As if on command Naruto ejaculated all over Sasuke's hand, Naruto snapped his eyes shut as his body jerked again. "Fuck Sasuke!" The raven smirked. "Are you going to let me do what I want or do I just keeping torturing you?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and then his expression softened. "I guess I will deal with the consequences later." Sasuke pulled Naruto from the couch and dropped him on the bed. The raven quickly undressed and laid on top of his blond, he started to grind and in response, Naruto started to get hard again. The grinding intensified as Naruto wrapped his legs around his raven's, Sasuke continued to bite and suck Naruto's lips.

He started to suck his neck lightly causing his blond to buck. He slid his tongue over his blonde's nipple, then the other, down the sternum, across the navel. Sasuke looked up to see half-lidded eyes staring at him. He smirked as he squeezed the blonde's nipple in between his fingers. He let his lips brush over his blonde's pelvis bone. He nuzzled the hard member with his nose, earning him a small moan.

He swallowed the hard cock whole causing a moan from his lover and light thrust into his mouth. He started to dip up and down with shallow thrusts in his mouth. Naruto was always too careful so the raven forced his blonde's hips up. That caused the perfect blond to whimper and moan in the same breathe.

He could feel his own erection aching for attention, and he slid his fingers back into Naruto's mouth. The blond sucked hard which meant he was ready. Sasuke pulled his mouth from the throbbing cock and Naruto let a whimper escape. The raven let his wet fingers trail down the beautifully tanned body. He rubbed the blonde's entrance with those fingers, but he changed his mind. He let his tongue enter Naruto, causing him to gasp and whimper. His tongue slid in causing his blond to jerk and moan, "Sasuke…Please…I want it!"

Sasuke smirked and quickly pulled the toned thighs apart. With one hard thrust, he was inside his only love. Naruto gasped and whimpered as the raven pulled out and pushed back in. Sasuke knew that his blonde like it hard and fast. Naruto arched his back begging for it and he pushed down in time with his only love's commanding thrusts. Sasuke and his blonde shared a heated kiss. "Naru…you feel… so good." Sasuke's warm breath made Naruto tingle. The blonde intertwined their hands as Sasuke thrust harder. Naruto screamed. "Please give it to me!" The two came with on last thrust and a moan of names. The raven lay on his only love's chest panting heavily. "One more, pleases Sasu." The raven smirked; he loved when that voice called his name.

* * *

**Review if you want**


	5. Chapter 5: Going Home

**Beta'd by my very good friend Mad Mardigan**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Going Home

* * *

"Quite calling me, Teme! I swear you got one more time and I am going to choke you." Sasuke chuckled softly. "I just want to make sure you are getting on the plane. You are Dobe, so you may get lost. The more I think about, I should have had a microchip installed." Naruto frowned. _'He is such as ass,'_ Naruto thought. "Look Teme, I am not a pet and if I were I would have bitten you in the ass by now!" Sasuke chuckled again. "Alright, so you are going to fly straight here to California, right?" Naruto was not ready to start a serious relationship, especially not with Rocker Sasuke. Everything had been good for the last year, talking on the phone and Sasuke occasionally visiting. It was nice because Sasuke was relaxed and Naruto got to wake up to the sound of sweet guitar music.

It has been good and Naruto was just not ready for that good time to end. He was afraid that everything might change, if he moved back in with Sasuke. "Actually, I was planning on going back to Konoha and maybe take the job offer at the museum. My parents said I could have one of their houses, because the one on Hokage Avenue is vacant right now." Naruto was just not ready for the screaming, the hitting, the lying, and the cheating. It was all to much, especially since the last year had been so good. "This year has been really good Naru, so just come home to me. I mean is there something else you want?" Just like Sasuke, always trying to make Naruto feel ashamed for being scared. "It is not that at all Sasuke, I mean you have your own life and you are recording the new album. I just think that we need separate spaces still." Sasuke knew what that meant, Naruto was afraid of history repeating itself. "Hn, if you are afraid to be with me then just say it. I am to old for you to just bullshit, if you want me to give up music then I will."

'_That was not what I'm saying!'_ Naruto's chest ached at the very thought, how could Sasuke think he was so selfish. "I didn't say that Teme! I would never tell you to give up your music! I am just saying that when we lived together, things got bad, and then worst. You always wanted something else or someone else and I just would hate for that to happen, again!" Naruto bite his lip until it bled. He could feel the pain moving into his limbs, so he bit down harder. "I think it is best if you just live you life and I live mine, we can just meet in the middle for awhile."

Sasuke hated that this felt like a goodbye. He never said goodbye, especially not to his blond. He had loved Naruto, so hard for to long. "Naruto, that sounds a lot like goodbye and I hate goodbyes. I know I cannot promise you that it will not be hard, but I can promise you that I love you." Sasuke sighed. Everything was fine last week when he left Paris, who had gotten him to start thinking this way? "Naruto, none of that shit they spout about me is true. I am not sleeping with anyone, and I am not dating that actress either. Let's just talk face-to-face, before you make any rash decisions." Sasuke could feel his frustration with this rising in his chest and this was just pissing him off. "Alright, Teme. I will not make a decision, until we sit down and talk. The plane is boarding I will call you when we land."

Sasuke knew that Naruto was stubborn and the only way to change his mind was to go get him. Sasuke checked Naruto's flight and it had on stop schedule in Washington, D.C. He had to get there. This was not going to end this way, things were good and the two were happy, he had stop having random sex. The stupid tabloids and paparazzi always managed to make it seem like more than it really was. Naruto would call all pissed, but he would fix it with the truth. Now the Dobe decides that he doesn't want to live with him, this was fucking stupid! Sai was moving back in with Gaara and their relationship was way more dysfunctional then, theirs. He had to get to D.C. and that was fine, because he didn't want to go to the studio anyway. He called Choji, and of course, you know Choji.

"No, Sasuke! We have six more weeks before we submit to the president! You have changed six of the seventeen songs, like eight times and that makes this fucking album not even a third finished! You better not. I will kill you, I swear I will." Choji and his hollow threats, the man was harmless and nervous. "Choji it is not like I am going to gone for a long time, and the rest of the band will be in studio. I just need to do this, because Naruto is talking out of his ass." Choji knew that he couldn't stop Sasuke and at least he was not taking Gaara. Just as long as he only lost one, this should be fine. "Gotdamnit Sasuke, fine! Just make it back in two days or I am going to find a new lead singer. Sasuke frowned. "Do you think maybe we could possibly talk about that seriously?" He knew Choji was going to have a tantrum, but he had to say it. Naruto was much more important, and besides he just wanted his music to heard. It had been heard and the response was overwhelming, it was loved by millions.

However, he would much rather spend his life with his love, than be a rockstar. He could still produce and write that would surely satisfy the artist, inside of him. "That is not fucking funny, Sasuke! What do you mean seriously, you are the glue of Illegitimate Heir, and besides the only reason Shika is still a part of this band is because of you and me!" That was true because after Shikamaru's wife Temari got pregnant, he had thought about leaving the band. But, after much discussion, Sasuke talked him into staying.

"I am not going to lose him over this, I can stop this, and I am not going to lose him over this." Sasuke was not the desperate type, but right now. Choji could hear it in him. In the beginning, Choji never did understand their relationship, because they were always the complete opposites. Then he saw the two of them together one night. They were sitting together on the porch of Sasuke's cabin and they thought everyone was asleep. He watched how Naruto talked and how Sasuke was absolutely focused on every word he said. The man was really in love and that was when Choji decided, that love was really blind. "Just go talk to Naruto and we can talk about Illegitimate Heir's future later, because I will kill you!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, this could wait to later. "That is fine with me, but I have to go."

Some hours later Sasuke set in an airport terminal, waiting for a very late flight coming in from Paris, France. He had set there long enough for people to start pointing and whispering. He had made his bodyguards keep their distance and had successfully avoided the paparazzi. To tell the truth he really was not bothered by the paparazzi, but his relationship with Naruto was not yet public knowledge. It never had been, because Naruto hated that kind of attention. Naruto thought that, _"People had a right to a private life. Hence the word private and all!"_ It was not that he was embarrassed of his own sexuality, he just hated for someone other than the people who loved him, to pry into his business. Sasuke looked up at the screen and he realized the flight had arrived. A young woman came over the intercom "British Airlines, Flight 422 has arrived at gate 22b. Boarding will begin in ten minutes."

He moved closer to the door hoping that Naruto would be one of the first ones off. He had upgraded his ticket, so he could be a little more comfortable on the seven hours flight. Sure enough, there was his love, wearing a horrible frown. Sai was at his side just all smiles, as usual. Naruto kept his eyes on his feet, until Sai elbowed him hard into his side. "Oi Sai, what the hell is your problem!" He just pointed stupidly into the crowd as Naruto followed his finger. There was his Raven, in his stonewashed jeans and Jimmy Hendrix tee. The man was perfect and for no particular reason. Before he could think about it, Sai was pulling him towards his Raven. "Is Gaara with you?" Sasuke shook his head. "He is waiting in Cali for you, only one of us was allowed to leave." Sasuke crossed his arms. "Since I was the one with a more pressing issue, I was the one permitted to leave." Sai looked at his watch.

"Shit, I'm going to miss my flight to Cali if I don't leave now. I will see you later Sasu." He kissed Sasuke's cheek and then hugged Naruto. "I'm going miss ya, dickless. Try to get into a little trouble." Naruto just sighed. It would be a waste of air to yell at him and so he just kissed the smiling boy on his cheek. Sai ran in the direction of his plane.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Now, that wasn't very welcoming. "I came to do some sightseeing in D.C. and I heard that the airport was an architectural marvel." That was a stupid question and so he received a stupid answer. "Why the fuck do you think I'm here." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't you have a single coming out in a couple of weeks. I know that its important and Choji, must be going nuts by now." Sasuke smirked, at his Dobe. " That is not important, but what is…is you. I think we need to have that little talk, before you go to Konoha." Naruto felt like he was trapped and knowing Sasuke. He wasn't going to make it to that plane. "My dad is going to be waiting for me at the airport." Sasuke sighed. "I told your parents that you were going to stay in D.C. for the weekend. Your dad Iruka, said he would get your bags." That was all Naruto had so, this shit was inevitable then.

"We need to go because I am starting to attract more attention." Naruto looked around, Sasuke was right. There was plenty of people pointing and whispering, he even think he say a couple of flashes go off. As the two started to walk, four very large men surrounded the and all of sudden there was screams of 'I love you, Sasuke!' and 'I want to have your baby, Sasuke!' There were even more flashes going off and screaming, but they just kept moving until they were outside and finally in a car. "What in the fuck was that!" Sasuke chuckled softly. "Here in states, Illegitimate Heir is a musical icon. I can not go anywhere without my bodyguards Toga, Phlinx, Akihito, and Dozer." Naruto knew that the band was popular, but in France. Sasuke and him moved about freely, without bodyguards hovering. This was so different and was he really ready to be know as Sasuke's boy toy? "Where are we going?"

Sasuke noticed Naruto looked a little sick, but decided to wait until they were absolutely alone to talk. "We are headed to the hotel, I book a one bedroom suite. However, they upgraded me to the presidential suite before I left. We are staying at Omni Shoreham Hotel, and I made sure to let your parents know where we are staying." Naruto just looked out the window, this was going to be so difficult. He knew he had a weakness for those perfectly black eyes and even now, he could feel his resolve wavering. He watched out his window as the huge hotel came into view, he realized just then how ridiculous the perks were for a rockstar. They entered the hotel quickly with only two of the four giant men. Naruto thought about how, during the whole thing Sasuke had remained calm and totally at ease. He could tell that Sasuke was born to a rockstar because he did it, so gotdamn well.

The two were ushered into large double doors, Naruto wonder around the large suite will Sasuke talked to his bodyguards. He wandered onto the balcony and the view was spectacular, you could see Embassy row from there. "Beautiful is it not?" Naruto just nodded his head. "I have never been here before and this suite is pretty incredible, too." Sasuke watched his love with curious eyes. "Yeah, but I have seen bigger. I just like Omni Shoreham, because they understand the word discretion." Naruto turned to find Sasuke walking towards him.

"You were made to be a rockstar, my beloved." Sasuke arched his eyebrow. "No my love, I was made to love you." He kissed Naruto on his forehead. "Now what is this, separate spaces thing. I thought we agreed that you would be coming home to me." Naruto pouted. "Sasuke, I love you and you know it. I just would hate it if we ended up despising each other. It was so hard for me when you left." Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke's neck. "When you started cheating on me, I thought I was going to die. I don't think I can do it again!" He let warm tears roll down his cheeks. "I cannot feel like that again, that is why I think it is best if we just…live separately." His feelings were valid, but things were different then. Sasuke didn't understand, just how much he needed his Dobe. "I am different now and so are you. I can give up the spotlight for just producing and writing music. I can be all about you and music, now. I will do what I have to keep you at my side. I love you, Dobe." Naruto smiled, because maybe Sasuke had found a balance. Just maybe this could really work and they could be happy.

**

* * *

**

**Review if you want**


	6. Chapter 6: Ending

**Beta'd by my very good friend Mad Mardigan**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: The Ending

* * *

Illegitimate Heir's second album went triple platinum and that sent the band on a international tour. The third and fourth album did just as well, Illegitimate Heir became a household name. The band still does an album every once in a while, but no longer touring. Sasuke and Gaara went into producing. While Kiba, Neji, and Shika went into song writing. Illegitimate Heir's members made a success out of what they loved doing and that was music.

Gaara and Sai still have a bizarre relationship, nevertheless it works for them. The two are currently dating a drummer from another band, her name is Keva. They make quite the trio and are always in the tabloids. Shika and his wife are expecting their second set of twins. The woman is just grateful her husbands song writing keeps him closer to home. As for Naruto, he had to learn to deal with being followed and paparazzi. After a while, it got easier, and Naruto just decided he had no other choice. Sasuke proposed and Naruto said yes.

The wedding was a complete zoo, everyone was trying to get pictures. However, Naruto decided to sell the photos for a huge fee and Naruto was now an Uchiha. That was still a little crazy and even after four years, he still was not used to it. They adopted twins and that was one of the best things they could have done. Kelsey and Khan, were the best, they were good children who got stuck in the system. The twins were smart and funny, nothing like Sasuke and that made them all the better. At least that is what Naruto thought, one Sasuke in the house was enough! He had became a husband and then a parent, Naruto was happy. Sasuke had been right about being able to be all about both.

The man had learned to be an artist, a good husband, and a wonderful parent. He had a tendency to be an ass, but Naruto ignored it most of the time. "Dad!" Naruto frowned he had heard her calling him for about twenty minutes. "Yes, my beautiful little lady." She smiled as she leaned in the doorway. "You think you can butter me up with that, I have been calling for one of my parental units and not one of you answered." Naruto turned away from his canvas to give his favorite girl his undivided attention. Her hair was blue this week and Naruto never asked why anymore. "I want to use the guest house for my sleepover, but Kay is a bitch and he said he is having his tailgating party in there. He is just doing that to piss me off!" Naruto always try not to chuckle when his children bickered, but it was always so entertaining.

"Your brother did not say anything to me and I am sure he is doing just to piss you off. On the other hand, you mean ass dad has a tendency to say yes and not inform me." Naruto dialed a number. "Yes my beloved." That never got old, no matter how long the two of them had been together. "Did you tell Kahn he could have a football party, the same night of Kelsey's slumber party?" Naruto knew a no was inevitable. "Hn, how about no. Look we are already going to have a house full of screaming girls…I cannot deal with a house full of screaming boys to. Is it to late to return them, both" Naruto chuckled. "The return policy expired two years ago and so it looks like we are stuck. There will not be screaming boys and girls, Kay was just trying to piss Kel off." Sasuke chuckled softly.

"Yeah, like that is new. I am in the middle of producing some music for a person. Being that this is, yet another way that support my family, I need to go because studio time is not cheap I will talk to you later." Naruto hung up. "See, you brother was just pushing your buttons." Kel nodded. "I am going to go handcuff him to a rail and beat him with a waffle bat." Naruto never stopped it because it was between those to. "Try not to hit him in the face, you know your dad will freak if there is a mark on his face." She waved as she left the room. "Got it!" Their children were hopeless and aggressive. Life was good in the Uchiha household and it was always getting better.

**

* * *

**

Review if you want, but that is it.


End file.
